Meant for You!
by bellaswancullen
Summary: We are no longer in the same time as the books. Bella is now a slave, and was bought by the Cullen Family. Watch as Bella and Edward learn about each other, and see what will happen with their future. Will they ever be together? Read & find out. R&R Pleas
1. Prologue

I was about to be sold… 

I had been beaten countless times to understand the way of slaves.

"Everyone; get up now!" yelled the proprietor. He was a short plump man who enjoyed to beat the new comers, and often times would rape the young women; like me. "You first you bitch!" he yelled having the guards pick me up and drag me onto the auctioning stand.

He faced the crowed and started the biding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have approximately an eighteen year old female from the Australian Isles. She has no birthmarks, no abrasions, and no apparent flaws seen by the eye. Biding starts at ten pounds."

My head was bent and my eyes were closed against, not only the sun (which I had not seen for days, leaving me with a pale skin tone) but also the numerous numbers of male eyes that were now roaming my body. I listened as the bidding grew higher and higher. My eyes grew wide when I heard the final amount; 2000 pounds. The Duke of Hastings, Carlisle Cullen, and his son the Earl of Hastings, Edward, paid almost fifteen times the amount any normal slave would sell for.

As the bidding came to an end, I thought back to the family I once had, that I know believed to be dead.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Father was sitting in his chair by the fire place reading the newspaper. Mother was sitting in the love seat by her sewing machine, and was knitting a new sweatshirt for the soon to be new member of our family. Mother was pregnant with the third child. My brother was sitting on the ground in front of me playing with the new soldiers that he had just received for his thirteenth birthday. I was seated on the couch and was reading the book that my father had brought home for me. Pride and Prejudice was published only a few short months ago, and father had the capability of purchasing it, and did so. _

_"So pumpkin. How is the book so far?" father asked me using a nick-name that only he could use. _

_"Oh father, it is excellent! Thank you so much for getting this book for me." I said looking up from my book at my loving family. Brian was playing with his new toys at my feet and mother was holding her rounding stomach. _

_"Ok you two, its time for bed. Say goodnight to your parents." Mrs. Copperplate, our nanny said. After saying goodnight to my parents, Brian and I walked upstairs to our bedrooms. _

_**Later that night **_

_It was late, probably midnight, and all was quite in our beautiful house at home in Devonport. By brothers room was just down the hall from mine to the right, and my parents to the left. I was fast asleep when my bedchamber maid came rushing into my room._

_"Bella, Bella! Milady, you must get up. They are raiding the house. You must run. Run milady run!" she screamed as they came bursting into my bedchamber. I used my body to protect her as they came for her. _

_"Lily!" I screamed "You must run and save my brother. Go get him out of here!" I said as the man came towards us. _

_I heard her leave, and could only hope that she got Brian out of here safely. I knew immediately that my parents were already dead. Two men came out of no where and grabbed my upper arms, forcing me onto my bed. They held me down as the short plump man came over to me. I screamed but knew it would do no good. My only hope was that my brother was safe. I whimpered as he beat me._

_"What's wrong bitch, don't you want to have some fun?" that evil voice said as he began to strip my clothes off._

-End Flashback-

* * *

I had been kidnapped from my home in Australia, and was forced into slavery. It had taken us almost nine fortnights to cross the ocean to New Zealand. Every night on that boat I was rapped and brutally beaten. As the time passed, I learned not to scream and beg for that only made it worse. And now, in a way, I was being set free by being sold into slavery, away from those awful memories, and nights.


	2. 1: The Inspection and Carriage Ride

I was then dragged off the stage and taken into a well lit tent off to the side where I would then be inspected for any unwanted flaws. The purchasers always inspected their purchase before taking them home. My new master, or milord, which ever name they preferred me use, walked in shortly after me, and the guard chained me to the string hanging from the top of the tent. With my hands above my head, the guard began to undress me for the inspection. 

"That won't be necessary!" the elder of the two gentlemen said to the guard. The guard looked at them like they were crazy, but none the less ceased stripping me, bowed his head and left the tent.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, Duke of Hastings," he said with a slight bow of his head as if greeting someone important, "and this is my son," –he pointed at the gentlemen standing next to him- "Edward, Earl of Hastings. We are _YOUR_ new owners."

_'I am not stupid'_ I thought to myself. '_I know what just happened. Who do you think I am some uneducated slave or something?'_ she remained silent as the two started talking again, so fast that she had no idea what the were saying. The Duke walked away from the Earl, circled me once then knocked on the door twice.

"We are done in here. She is to our expectation." He said as he let the guard pass to unbind my hands from above me, just to retie them together with a rope. The guard also tied my ankles together; as if I would try to run.

The Duke led the way to their carriage. The Earl stood beside me with his hand on the small of my back as if he were trying to direct where I was going. He actually was directing where I was going. When we arrived at the carriage, I headed towards the back and waited for them to tie me to the string hanging from the side.

However, the Duke opened the carriage door while the Earl unexpectedly picked me up and set me in the carriage. "Let's get you home." the Duke said as he took a seat across from me. The Earl sat next to me and looked as if he were having a private conversation in his head, as if that were possible.

_EPOV_

Her scent was overwhelming, and caused the beast in me to awaken. It has been almost one hundred years since I last had human blood. Her blood was so strong; I couldn't understand how Carlisle could stand the smell. I loved to watch the blush creep up her cheeks, the rush of blood going to that one area. I knew immediately that something would happen between us whether I liked it or not. 

'Father, I can't read her thoughts. I don't understand why I cannot read her thoughts. The thing that really confuses me is that she is just a slave. What do you think?' I asked in his mind as we rode back towards Hastings, our home, her new home, we never did learn her name.

'I'm not sure son. We will just have to wait and see. I believe that we are almost there, so we need to find out what her name is.' My father replied through his thoughts. "You will have to excuse our manors. We have forgotten to ask of your name. The papers did not tell us what your name was."

She sat there silent, not speaking or moving. I tried again, but still could not read her thoughts.

"Ahh, yes the Slave Code. You are not allowed to talk until spoken till is that correct?"

She nodded her head so little that if I, and my father for that matter, were not what I am, I would not have known she had moved at all. "Well, we are speaking to you know. What is your name?" I asked with complete calmness and kindness in my words.

I watched as her cheeks filled with that tempting blood of hers as she blushed. "Isabella, but please call me Bella." She replied without moving her head.

"Well Bella," my father replied, "welcome to Hastings, your new home."


	3. 2: Tour and a Home?

"Well Bella," my father replied, "welcome to Hastings, your new home." 

My father and I got out of the carriage, and started to walk towards our house, nothing to fancy, when I noticed that her smell was getting farther and farther away. "Excuse me" she said, and my father and I turned around. She had her head leaning out the door while the rest of her body was still in the carriage. "Could I get some assistance over here?" she asked moving her head away from the entrance, and sticking her hands and feet out the door. They were still bound together.

I turned around and headed back to the carriage and lifted her out. I then strode towards the door to our house. As I walked, her scent grew on me. I began to love the way she smelled and how she always reacted to whatever happened to her. I looked down at her to see her blushing profusely at the feeling of my arms wrapped around her. She leaned her head against my chest, and took a deep in, most likely taking in my scent. She felt so perfect in my arms leaning her head against me.

As soon as we entered the house I looked at her, then quickly looked away, setting her down on her own two feet. I looked at our door man and said, "Cut these ropes, and then lead her to the servant corridor, and introduce her to Mrs. Fig" I then turned to her and said, "Mrs. Fig is our house keeper, and will get you settled in."

_BPOV_

I was absolutely awestruck. The house was beautiful, much like the people who owned it. It was a beautiful Victorian Castle that had a beautiful brown tone of brick for the walls with a beautiful gravel drive surrounded by high green hedges and many rose bushes that led to the entrance of this grand castle. To the right side of the house there was a large lake that was surrounded by beautiful plush trees.

After staring at the house for a moment, I noticed that my masters were walking towards the house. I looked at my self, and then stuck my head out the door and said; "Excuse me?" both of them turned around and looked at me bewildered. "Could I get some assistance over here?" I asked, sticking my bound hands and feet in front of the door.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried into the house by Master Edward. I had expected him to lift me out of the carriage and put me down and let me walk in on my own. What I was not expecting was for him to carry me all the way into the house. As soon as we entered the house, he set me down and looked away. He then turned to the doormen, and said, "Cut these ropes, and then lead her to the servant corridor, and introduce her to Mrs. Fig." he then looked at me and said, "Mrs. Fig is our house keeper, and will get you settled in."

He then walked away closely followed by Master Carlisle. The doorman then cut the ropes off of my wrists and feet, and lead me down one of the hallways right off the main entrance. The farther we walked, the more delicious the air smelled. Then we took a sudden right through two swinging doors and entered the kitchen. "Mrs. Fig," the doorman called, "The Earl has asked me to deliver the new slave girl to you. Her name is Bella." He said as a small plump woman walked towards him.

"Thank you James." Mrs. Fig replied. "Please go back to your post now." As James the doorman exited through the same doors, Mrs. Fig turned to me. "You are a pretty little one aren't you? Well, let's get you into your uniform and take you on a quick tour of the house." She said leading me back out the swinging doors, and farther down the hall. She then took another right into a bedroom that had two beds in it. As she rummaged through the drawer for my uniform she said, "You will be sharing a room with Alexandria. She is a server for the family. Here is your uniform. Please change quickly, and then I will show you the house."

I did as she said and changed into a dark black maids outfit. As soon as I was finished changing, I walked out the door and bumped into a girl who was about the same height as I with strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "You must be the new slave" she said with a sneer on her face. I nodded once to give her my answer. "Well, I am Alex your roommate, and Mrs. Fig said to meet her in the kitchen for your tour."

I thanked her, and walked towards the kitchen. It took us about an hour to so the tour, and by the time we were finished the ladies of the house had returned from their day of shopping. As we reentered the servant corridor, Mrs. Fig turned to me and said,

"You are to take this dress," she handed me a silk red dress, "and go to Ms. Hale's room and help her change for their dinner party tonight."


	4. 3: The Ladies of the House

"You are to take this dress," she handed me a silk red dress, "and go to Ms. Hale's room and help her change for her dinner with Lord Cullen tonight."

* * *

I walked up to the second story of their three story house and knocked twice on Lady Rosalie's door. "Enter." I heard her say, and did as she said. I walked into a large bedroom with a beautiful four poster that had a lace canopy over the top. "Ah… you must be the new slave that Carlisle and Edward bought today. I hear they paid some pretty good money for you. I hope you are worth every pound!" she said snobbishly. 

"Yes Milady." I walked over to her bed and set the fine dress down, and then turned back to Lady Rosalie. "I was told to help you dress for this evening." I said never looking her straight on as taught by my previous master.

"Yes you are. Help me out of this ugly thing first." She said standing up from her vanity and turning her back towards me. I walked over to her and started to unbutton her dress that she went shopping in. As soon as her dress was removed, I walked back over to her bed, laid down her dress and picked up her silk dress. I carefully slipped the dress over her head and started buttoning the dress. When I finished, she admired herself in the mirror. "Don't I look wonderful? What do you think Bella?"

"You make the dress look amazing milady!" I said with all honesty.

"Wow Rose. You look amazing in that dress. I believe that Bella is correct though, you make that dress look amazing. You always did have such fine taste in clothes.

"Alice. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dinner party with me and Emmet?"

"Yes, yes. I just came by to borrow Bella do you mind?"

"Not at all Alice. She is perfect. I would definitely say your brother has some very good taste in slaves."

"Milady" I said exiting Lady Rosalie's room.

As I followed Lady Alice towards her room, I stayed quite the whole way there. As soon as we entered her room, I said, "Milady, how can I be of assistance?"

"Oh please do not call me that. I truly do hate the whole slave thing, and only Rose has issues with any of the slaves. I on the other hand truly do hate the class differences. Please, call me Alice!" Lady Alice said jumping up and down on her bed. Her bed was the same style as Lady Rosalie's except that it had black silk sheets instead of red.

"Of course mila… I mean Alice." boy was this going to take some time to get used to. I didn't know when I was supposed to call her what and when. I was so confused. "What was it that you needed help with Alice?" I asked trying not to blush at calling her by her name.

"Could you possibly help me pick out a dress for tonight? I simply don't know which one to choose." She said motioning towards her bed. She had a black silk dress, a green silk dress, a baby blue silk dress, and a maroon silk dress all laying out on her bed.

"Well, who are you trying to impress tonight, and what color eyes does he have?" I asked looking at the beautiful dresses, and remembering when I once wore a silk dress.

"My future husband is coming over tonight along with my brother. He has been staying with our cousins on the other side of the lake. My fiancés eyes are a blue." She said looking over her dresses again.

"Well, then I would suggest the baby blue silk dress, because it would not only compliment your skin tone, but it would also match his eyes. It would be perfect." I said picking up the blue dress.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" she said turning around for me to take off her dress. I undressed, and then redressed her all the while listening to her happy bantering. Her mood seemed to be contagious, and I felt pretty happy by the time I left her room.

I walked back down to the servants corridor, and went to find Mrs. Fig. I needed to see what else I would be doing tonight. I found her in the kitchen overseeing the preparations for the night's dinner. "Mrs. Fig," I asked from the door way "what else am I to do tonight?"

"You will be helping to server the meal. Tomorrow, your chores are to clean the cows pin, collect the chickens eggs, help with the washing of the clothes, and also help a little in the kitchen. Do you have any food skills?"

"Yes ma'am, but only a little."

"That is fine. Dinner will be served shortly. You and Alex will be serving dinner tonight."


	5. 4: Dinner, A Past, and A Plan

"Yes ma'am, but only a little."

"That is fine. Dinner will be served shortly. You and Alex will be serving dinner tonight."

* * *

I walked into the dining room with Alex and saw that it was only Lady Rosalie, Lady Alice, I rather large man that I knew as Lord Emmet and a muscular looking man that had blond hair and baby blue eyes. I figured that this was Lord Jasper, Alice's future husband, and cousin to Rose. I walked over to Alice and Lord Jasper, and set down their plates. 

_I can't believe that they eat meat that hasn't been cooked. That is so disgusting._ I thought as I reentered the kitchen. _I hope that they all don't eat like that. Maybe it's just these people…_

_APOV_

Bella served Jasper and I and then left. Alex on the other hand seemed to be lingering. Rosalie was talking to her and trying to explain something. I saw an evil smile spread across both of their faces, and started to worry. Jasper seemed to be having trouble with the emotion thing. Then I felt it coming…

* * *

-A vision- 

_It was late, probably midnight, and all was quite in the beautiful house in Devonport. A young girl with dark chocolate hair was fast asleep in her room when a bedchamber maid came rushing into the room. _

"_Bella, Bella! Milady, you must get up. They are raiding the house. You must run. Run milady run!" the bedchamber maiden screamed as three men came bursting into the room. The girl, Bella used her body to protect the mais as the men came for her. _

"_Lily!" Bella screamed "You must run and save my brother. Go, get him out of here!" Bella said as the men came towards the two women. _

_The maid left. Two men came out of no where and grabbed Bella's upper arms, forcing her onto my bed. They held her down as the short plump man came over to the bed, stripping from his clothes. She screamed but knew it would do no good. No one came in after that, leaving her to be beaten and raped by the men._

_"What's wrong bitch, don't you want to have some fun?" that evil voice said as he began to strip my clothes off._

-End Vision-

* * *

I shuttered at the thought of what had happened. I could not figure out why I had had a vision of the past. Most of my visions were of the future. I knew I had to do something to help Bella. She is of royalty status, and yet she is a slave. What would happen if my parents, or Edward for that matter, found out? 

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked quietly trying to keep our conversation private.

"I will explain it later." I told him as I started my dinner. I continued to look at Rose, and tried to figure out what she was planning. I couldn't be good, and I was afraid that she was planning on doing something to Bella.

"Rose?" I asked and she looked up at me.

_RPOV_

"Rose?" Alice asked, and I looked at her. "What were you telling Alex?"

"Oh, just explaining to her that I am going to use Bella tomorrow instead of her." I said, but the whole time thinking: _Wouldn't you like to know? That Bella girl is to perfect. I need to get her to mess up so that I have reason to punish her. Alex is going to help me, and it will be perfect._


	6. 5: Punishment

_Wouldn't you like to know? That Bella girl is to perfect. I need to get her to mess up so that I have reason to punish her. Alex is going to help me and it will be perfect._

_BPOV_

Mrs. Fig told me that I would be in Lady Rosalie's bedchambers today. I walked up to her room and knocked twice, which was mandatory. I heard her say, "Enter" and did as I was told. When I walked in, she was at her vanity again, only this time she was trying to pick out jewelry. I looked at her through her reflection, and she smiled kindly at me. I smiled sadly back, and asked how I could be of assistance.

"Which necklace do you like better Bella?" she asked and I looked stunned. No one in my past had ever asked me of my opinion, especially not my owners.

"The one that you are holding looks beautiful on you I said glancing at the rubies that ran all the way back to the clasp. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" I asked.

_RPOV_

She pointed to the one that I was holding, and then asked if I would like help. "No, that is alright. You are dismissed, I guess I didn't need you after all." I said and turned back to my jewelry.

She walked out of my bedchamber, and shortly after Alex walked in with a smug smile on her ugly features. I did have to admit that Bella was beautiful, and that she did fill out quite nicely, but she was just too perfect for being a slave, never messing up and all.

"Which one has she chosen milady?" Alex asked me excitedly. I held up my ruby necklace. She took it from me, and said that she would out it in Bella's dresser. I smiled sweetly at her and dismissed her. She practically ran out of the room.

After about an hour of waiting, I put on my best disturbed face and ran into Emmet's room. "Emmet" I wailed, "some one has stolen the necklace that you gave me. The one with all the rubies on it. It was my favorite one. It had to be one of the servants. Surly, I left that Bella girl, the new slave, in there by herself while I went to the bathroom. It must have been her." I dry sobbed into his shoulder.

"Calm down Rose, honey, we will find it, and find out who took it from you. I will go tell Mrs. Fig to start checking all of the servants' rooms."

Emmet walked down to the kitchen with me by his side. "Mrs. Fig, someone has stolen one of Rose's necklaces. I would like you to go and check all of the servants' rooms. Please check the new slave's room as well. Rose believes it to be her who took her ruby necklace." He said in his stern voice.

"Of course Lord Emmet." Mrs. Fig replied, heading out of the kitchen and towards the servant corridor. She entered one of the last rooms and went in. "stand up both of you!" she said sternly to Alex and Bella. "Someone has stolen a necklace from Lady Rosalie, and she believes it to be here. Stand in the corridor until I am finished looking around."

_EPOV_

I entered the kitchen after hearing a commotion. Mrs. Fig was just leaving followed closely by Emmet and Rose. I looked into the cooks thoughts. _Surly it could not have been Bella. She is a sweet girl, and seems to know better than that. I bet Lady Rosalie set her up. Why would anyone want to hurt the poor thing? She is like the daughter…_

I stopped listening figuring he was going into personal thoughts. I followed Emmet and Rose out the kitchen, and saw Mrs. Fig enter the room I knew to be Alex, and most likely Bella. Sure enough, not one minute later did Alex and Bella exit their room. Alex seemed really excited about something, while Bella looked completely scared.

_Ha ha, she is going to get it now. I knew she would mess up sooner or later._ Alex thought as Mrs. Fig came back out the door looking very upset.

"Lady Rosalie, it is as you said, I found your necklace in one of Bella's garments. How would you like her punished?" she said as she thought: _I cannot believe this. This is something that I would have expected from Alex, but Bella. I just cannot believe it, but this is my job, and she must be punished._

"Whipped. You can choose the amount that you see fit, but it must be at least fifteen lashes." Rose said turning and leaving with Emmet. _Ha, Edwards little slave isn't perfect after all. Now I need to think of something to give Alex as her reward. She did well. I can't believe that worked. Not everyone can be perfect, especially not a slave._ She thought, not fully comprehending that I was there.


	7. 6: My Hero

_Ha, Edwards little slave isn't perfect after all. Now I need to think of something to give Alex as her reward. She did well. I can't believe that worked. Not everyone can be perfect, especially not a slave._ She thought, not fully comprehending that I was there.

_BPOV_

I was being dragged, literally, down a flight of stairs and entered a dark and damp hallway. The guard then dragged me down the hall and into a door on the left. The room was barely lit, but there was enough light to see that on the wall opposite the door hung a chain from the ceiling. Before dragging me down here, the guard had bound up my hands, and now, hung my hands on the chain. My chest was pressed up against the wall and the guard was pressing himself against me.

"You are a very pretty one aren't you?" he said, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew immediately that he was not only drunk, but would also do something more than just whip me. With the whip in hand, he whipped my back, causing my clothes to tear. After a few more whips, I couldn't handle the pain any more, and on the next lash screamed at the top of my lungs.

As he continued to whip me, everything around me began to fade in and out. After twenty lashes, the guard set the whip down, walked over to me, and flipped me as roughly as possible, so that I was facing him. He untied my hands, but had them in his hands held over my head against the wall. He pressed himself roughly against me, and I could feel him hard.

"That is enough!" I heard that sweet angelic voice say from the door way. But the guard did not listen, and pressed harder. I whimpered in pain from the lashings against the wall, and the grasp that he had on my hips.

The next thing I knew, the guard was flying backwards and hit the wall with a loud bang, and I was preparing to hit the stone floor hard, but the Earl was caught me from falling. When he caught me his arms brushed against my bake, and I whimpered from the pain. As he held me, he carefully walked out of the dungeon. He walked up a few flights of stairs till we were on the third floor. It should have taken a few minutes for any normal human, but it felt like mere seconds.

He gently sat down on his bed, and held me in his lap. He cooed quietly to me, calming me down. There was a soft knock on the door, and Duke Carlisle walked in the room.

"Edward?" he asked concerned. It looked like they were having another private conversation somehow. The Duke walked towards us, and went to touch my back. I cringed away, deeper into Edward's arms.

"Bella," he said calmly, "father is not going to hurt you. I promise. He is going to put an ointment on your back and it will help the torn skin heal quick and proper. I would never let anything hurt you Bella, I promise!" he said slowly stroking my hair trying to calm me.

After nodding my head once, Edward shifted me in his lap so that I was huddled into his chest and shoulder. I had my head pressed to his chest, and my back was to Carlisle. "This is going to sting a little Bella." He said as he started applying it to my back.

I let out a small gasp as it came in contact with my skin. Although it was cold, the ointment stung just as bad as the whipping. He continued to apply the ointment gently to all the open wounds, and when he was done, he left Edward and me alone in his room.

After a few moments of breathing in his luscious scent, I began to get drowsy, "My hero" I mumbled against his chest and fell asleep in his lap.

_EPOV_

"My hero" she mumbled and fell asleep in my lap. I did not hear her once scream out in pain until the very end, and not all of these scars look new. She must have been beaten before. **_My_**_ poor Bella!_ I thought as I cradled her in my lap. _Wait, I can't think like that, she is a slave, but how can someone so beautiful be just a slave. I have feelings for her, and it scares me. I think I might just love her, but I don't know. I am so confused when it comes to love. I have been alive for over one hundred years, and have never fallen in love with anyone._ I looked at her, and watched her sleep in my arms._ I wonder if she remembers much or her past. I bet Alice would know something, especially since Jasper said she had had a vision about Bella._ I laid her down on her stomach on my bed, which of course was just for show, and went to talk to Alice.


	8. 7: The Past

I laid her down on her stomach on my bed, which of course was just for show, and went to talk to Alice.

_APOV_

"Spill it Alice!" Edward said walking into my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely thrown by the question.

"You know what I am talking about!" he said getting frustrated. "Jasper told me that you had a vision about Bella, and that it was about her past. Tell me Alice!"

_Uh oh. Jasper is so going to get it._ I thought. _Shoot he is probably listening to my thoughts now. A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i…_ I started repeating the alphabet in English, Spanish, Portuguese and French.

" Alice nock it off! If it is for the good of Bella, please tell me." Edward said starting to plead. "Please Alice! I beg you. Think of Bella."

"Ok! Ok, please just pull yourself together!" I said sitting down on my bed. "You might want to have a seat though." I waited until Edward was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Ok, talk!" he said.

"Ok, well who was the only other persons' thought that you could not read?"

"The queens. How is that of any relevance?"

"well maybe you should see the vision for yourself and then I will explain it."

I showed him the vision and cringed as he roared in furry. "I am so sorry you had to see that. I was trying my hardest to not have to show you, but do you understand any more now?"

"Bella is of a high ranking family, or at least that's what your vision said."

"Edward, I looked it up. Bella was to inherit Devonport. It is one of the highest ranking families under the queen. Bella was the fifth in line to the thrown in Australia. Edward, she was kidnapped and raped at the age of fifteen. Her father, the second in line to the thrown, and her mother, the fourth in line for the thrown, were both murdered. Her brother disappeared, and no one has been able to find him."

"So you mean to tell me that we have a woman in this house who is actually royalty, yet she is a slave? I cannot believe that." _What am I going to do?_ I thought. _I have actually fallen in love with someone who is of equal, if not higher rank than I. We have to set her free. It is wrong to keep her a slave when she is obviously royalty._

"You love her don't you?" I asked. _What are we going to do?_ I thought. _He has actually fallen in love with someone who is of equal, if not higher rank than the rest of us. We have to set her free. It is wrong to keep her a slave when she is obviously royalty._

He looked at me shocked and then said, "Yes. I do. Is it that apparent?"

"No." I replied, and then suddenly he stood up, and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked concerned.

"Bella is starting to stir. I want to be there when she wakes up. She shouldn't wake up alone. I also need to go talk to father." And then he was left my room quickly, at the speed that only he could go, the fastest in our family.

* * *

Heres the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

For Jamie Marie aka Grismar: The Cullens are Vampires. They can actually have children (but they are really spread out), which is how Carlisle is related to Edward and Alice and Emmet. Rosalie and Jasper are related somehow (I'm not entirely sure yet thought), and that is how Alice met Jasper. Emmet and Rose are obviously engaged as are Alice and Jasper. Now as far as ageing goes, they stop growing between the age of 25 and 40.

- Carlisle is 30 (in human years) and 250 (in vampire years). Esme is the same as Carlisle.

-Edward is 21 (in human years, and stopped there) and 121 (in Vamp years).

- Alice is 18 (in human years, and still growing) and 118 (in Vamp years) (they got lucky with the birth of Alice)

-Emmet is 17 (in human years, and still growing) and 67 (in Vamp years) (Rose was born the same year as Emmet, so they are the same age).

-Jasper is 24 (in human years, and stopped growing) and 168 (in Vamp years).

Thanks for all the review guys. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I am supposed to have my wisdom teeth removed on Thursday, so i should be able to update at least by Friday, maybe Saturday. We will see.

Oh yeah, I forgot to put it in the first one, I do not own any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks to all. bellaswancullen


	9. 8: Freedom and a Future

"Bella is starting to stir. I want to be there when she wakes up. She shouldn't wake up alone. I also need to go talk to father." And then he was left my room quickly, at the speed that only he could go, the fastest in our family.

_EPOV_

I entered my room to see her stirring, she seemed restless. I walked over to my wash stand, and grabbed the wet towel out of the basin. After getting it good and cold, I set it on her back. She moaned, and I was scared that I had hurt her, but then she stopped fidgeting. I sat next to her, enthralled with her body and blood. I had had only a little bit of difficulty with her blood when we first got her. Now all I wanted was her body. Her curves were perfect for her, and her breasts. This time I was the one to let out a little moan of displeasure, not being able to have her here and now.

As I sat there watching her, father walked into my room. _Edward, Alice said you wanted to speak to me._ He thought, nodding his head towards the door.

I walked outside with him, but stayed by the door, afraid my sweet Bella would wake up alone.

"Yes, I did. It's about Bella. Father we have to free her. Its not right keeping her here as our slave. She is royalty for gods' sake. Please father can we do this for me? I can't imagine what she has had to go through, and the fact that she has been raped repeatedly." I said, starting to rant, and not being able to get a hold on my emotions. _Poor Jasper_ I thought to my self.

"Edward, calm down. I was going to speak to you about that anyways. And yes, I agree with you, Bella should be set free. However, she does not really have anywhere to go, so I figured I would let her stay here. She will have the room next to yours. I will be here for her until her skin heals, and then she is free to leave if she wants. You may pursue her, but please be careful." Father said. I heard another moan escape my sweet Bella's lips, so I left him there to his own thoughts.

I entered my room to see that Bella had turned over onto her back. I walked over to her and gently pulled her into my arms. I lay down on my bed with her body pressed against my cold side. Bella was lying on her side, and one of her arms was draped over my waist. Her head was resting on my chest, and her breathing was even again.

_BPOV_

I was beginning to stir. It felt like I had slept in heaven last night. I began to remember what had happened, and was afraid that I was in Edwards's bedchambers. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was not only in Edward's bed chambers, but that I was also lying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and my arm was draped across his torso. My head was also using his very masculine chest as a pillow.

I jumped up with a start at knowing I had not only fallen asleep in the Earls bedchambers, but that I was, in an essence, sleeping with the Earl himself. I did not notice how close I was to the edge of the bed until after I jumped. I started falling off the bed, but before I knew what had happened, I was being caught by the Earl who, somehow, managed to get behind me in a flash. When he caught me, my back pressed up against his hard chest, and I screamed in agony.

"Bella, shh. It's ok." He said, trying his best to sooth me. He sat back down on his bed, and held me in his lap. His cold hands slid up and down my sides, trying to sooth my aching back without touching it.

I tried to get up several times, but he kept a firm hold on my waist, keeping me in his lap. After a little while, I got nervous and looked away from him. I asked "Why won't you let me go? I should not be here, especially not with you in here. I will get punished for this too." I tried again, to no avail, to get up out of his lap, but he just started laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella; it's just that I don't think I have ever had anyone try as hard as you are to get out of my lap."

"Milord, you must let me go. I have chores that I need to finish. Please let me go before I get in even more trouble." I asked pleading with my eyes, while my hands pushed against his well chiseled chest.

"Bella, I am the one who should be calling you milady." When I looked at him confused, he explained, "My father and I have learned of your past, and are setting you free. We know that you probably have no place you can go, so we are offering you the room on the third floor next to mine. We will help you get your life back, that is if you want it back." I said after seeing the look of hurt and loss in her eyes.

"Why would you set me free? You paid so much for me, and now you are going to let it go to waste because of my past ranking. Milord, I don't think I can accept that."

"I told you not to call me that" he growled, and then added more softly, "Please call me Edward. And I am the one who bought you, and I have chosen to set you free. Bella please accept this, I have feelings for you, and only want what is best for you!"

"What about Lady Rosalie? Won't she be furious?" I asked concerned,

"Yes, she will, but if she does anything to you, she will have Alice, Jasper my parents, and I to deal with. Please do not worry about anything. We are very well off, and we want to do this for you. You are a very special woman, and we would be honored if you would stay with us." He replied sweetly.

"Yes, of course I will stay." When I saw the look on his face I said quickly, "On one condition!"

"Anything!" he replied.

"You must let me get to know you better and possibly pursue this. I now know that you have feelings for me, so let me be honest." I took a deep breathe before continuing, "I also have feelings for you."

_EPOV_

As soon as the words had left her lips, I crashed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hey, so I am getting my wisdom teeth removed today at noon. So, I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am sorry for leaving it in a cliffhanger. I wil updater hopefully by Thursday. SORRY 


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! NOT AN UPDATE!

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

I just wanted to get something cleared up. For all of those who fell that this is very close to Chained To This Emotion, I am sorry. I have been writing this story for quite a while, and have finally found somewhere to post it. I have never read Chained To This Emotion by Nollie Marie. I hope that this clears up any mess that I have seemed to create.

I am writing the next chapter as you read this, so it should hopefully be put up within the hour. I am glad that you all enjoy the story. Please continue to read and review.

Oh yeah, just to let you know, after I put the next chapter up, please go back to the beginning and reread it. I have had some people ask me to make the prologue longer, and someone else ask when Edward fell in love with Bella. I am most likely going to put in a new chapter somewhere in the middle to clear things up.

_**ENJOY!!!**_

Bellaswancullen


	11. 9: The Truth Revealed?

As soon as the words had left her lips, I crashed mine to hers in a passionate kiss.

_CPOV_

"Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as she walked into my study. "You wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat Rose." I said looking up from my papers. She took a seat opposite me at my desk. She crossed her legs, and folded her hands in her lap. If I didn't know her any better, I would have thought her to be the perfect little angel who never did anything wrong. But I knew her better than that. "Rose." I paused, waiting for her to look up at me. "Why did you set Bella up like that?"

"What are you talking about Carlisle? I would never set Bella up. She is absolutely terrific, I am just sad that she would have actually stolen from me." She said, looking completely innocent, even though I knew she wasn't.

"Rose you are lying. Edward heard your thoughts. You enlisted Alex's help to set Bella up. Do you even know who Bella really is?" I asked. When she shook her head, I replied, "Bella is royalty Rose. She could have you decapitated if she wants. She is the fifth in line to inherit the thrown in Australia. Edward had bought her, and you had no right to punish her. Edward has decided to set her free, and she will be living here with us. You are not to give her any trouble, and you are to help her get readjusted with this living style. Do you understand?" I asked growling to get my point across.

"Of course Carlisle. I will do anything to make it up to Bella, and help her readjust to our living style. But, she is human Carlisle. Why are letting her live here? She should go back to where she came from." She said rudely.

"Bella has no family to go back to. Her parents were killed by the slave traders, and her brother escaped with the help of Bella's chambermaid, but no one has seen either of them since the night Bella was kidnapped. Now, I believe that Alice is planning a shopping spree for when Bella is better. You are to go with them and help Bella get new clothes. Do you understand what I am saying Rose?" I asked as she seemed to space out.

"Of course Carlisle. Now, may I be excused to go apologize to Bella?"

"Yes." I said, excusing her from my office.

_RPOV_

Carlisle excused me from his office, and I walked up to Emmet's room. He was not in there when I entered, so I decided that now was as good as any time to go scare the shit out of Bella. I walked up to Edwards room where I knew she would be staying until her back was better, before moving into the room next to his. I found that she was lying on her stomach facing away from the door. Edward was not in the room with her. I figured he went out hunting with Emmet, so I had about an hour before they returned home.

I walked over to the water basin, and grabbed the cool damp wash cloth. I walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Edward?" she asked groggily.

"No. It is Rosalie." As soon as the words left my lips, she got up and walked away from me. She was walking towards the doors, and I figured she was going to try and escape. I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door at vampire speed. She had been watching the place where I had been sitting and screamed when she pumped into me from behind. She turned around and walked back towards the bed.

"How did you do that?" she asked not scared, but confused.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"How did you get over to the door before I did? It's like you have some super fast speed or something." She said sitting down on the bed. "What are you? And I know that it's not just you. It's like this whole family is vampires or something." She said looking at me.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked nervously.

"I said, it's like this whole family is vampires or something."

"Um… Bella, we are vampires." I said looking at her in horror, not understanding how she was able to guess what we were. "How did you know what we are? How did you even know that vampires even existed, and why aren't you scared?"

"My family has had a long line of vampires in it. Most of the royal family was vampires, and if I were to ever inherit the thrown, I would have been changed. The reason I am not afraid of your family is because you do not feed off of human blood. You are animal drinkers. I know this because the royal family was human feeders, but there was one person, my cousin the next person to inherit the thrown, who was an animal drinker."

"I… I… Ugh…" I said, completely confused by the turn of events.

"You were going to come up here and try to scare me weren't you? But it ended up that I scared the living day lights out of you. I am sorry to burst your bubble Rose, but vampires of your nature do not scare me." She said looking at me sweetly.

"Ok… so I did want to come up here and scare you. but now, I just want to say that I am deeply and profusely sorry. I should not have treated you that way. You deserve better. Actually, you deserve my future brother-in-law. I am sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I asked as she looked away embarrassed.

"Of course I can forgive you, but can you please keep this away from Edward? I wanted him to be the one to tell me that he was a vampire. I also wanted him the to be the one to tell me how he feels. I know that he wants my blood, but I can also see in his eyes that he deeply cares for me. Now whether it is love or not, I do not know. So please try to keep this from him." She said looking at me pleading with her eyes.

"I will try my best, but he can read minds, and the only people who can really keep him out are Alice and Carlisle, but, like I said, I will try my best." I walked up to her and carefully gave her a hug. "By the way, he doesn't just deeply care for you. He does in fact love you. he is just too stubborn to admit it, so I hope that you will be able to get him to see the truth."

After that I left Edward's room, and walked back down to mine. Edward and the rest of the family was going to be completely shocked when they found out that Bella knew what we were. I can't believe that she had to grow up around the human feeders. I felt bad for her, knowing that she would have become one of them one day. I was happy that she was kidnapped and taken away from that, but I was sad for her at the same time. I was sad that she lost her parents, didn't know where her brother was, and that she was rapped many times in the process. She would be one of us one day, I knew that for sure, but I wasn't sure how or why it would come to be.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I was having a little writers block, but now that we have this chapter out of the way, I hope we wont have anymore of those.

Sorry this chapter seems so wierd, but I didn't really know what to do, so I put an evil (and wierd) twist in it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon.

bellaswancullen


	12. 10: Choices

She would be one of us one day, I knew that for sure, but I wasn't sure how or why it would come to be.

EPOV

Father had told me to go out hunting with Emmet while Bella rested some more. He said that he would keep an eye on her for me. I wasn't really concerned about her; I was concerned of how Rose would take it when she found out that Bella was staying with us.

"What do you think Edward?" Emmet said looking at me.

"Sorry, what did you ask? I wasn't paying attention." I replied. We were on our way back to the house and Emmet kept asking me all these questions.

"How do you think Bella will respond when she finds out that we are vampires?"

"I'm not sure, and I'm sure as hell not ready to find out. We are not going to tell her yet." I said, looking at him sternly. Although I was his older brother, Emmet often times did not listen to anything I ever said.

_Edward._ Alice sang in her head as Emmet and I entered the house. _Will you please come up to my room? I have something I would like to show you._

As soon as the thought entered my head, I was at her door opening it. "What do you want to show me Alice?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get back to Bella.

"Oh, just a vision I had of you and Bella!" she sang happily.

"Not much gets you happy when it comes to me, so how could you be so happy?" I asked a little more concerned now.

-Vision-

_They stood under a magnificent arch that had flowers all the way around it. There stood Carlisle in one of his best tuxes, and Edward dressed all fancy. Alice was across from Edward smiling like only Alice could. Rose was behind Alice, and Emmet and Jasper were behind Edward. _

_The wedding march started, and there walking down the isle in a beautiful white halter top dress was the most beautiful ever looking Bella. As she reached the alter she handed her flowers, which matched the arches, over to Alice, and accepted Edward's hand. _

_After exchanging vows, Bella was swept up into Edwards's arms, and he ran as fast as he could to a little house hidden in the woods. _

_"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked calmly, his eyes as golden brown as they could be. _

_"I have waited a long time for this Edward. I just want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Please Edward, feel no regret about changing me. If I were to go back to my old life, I would have been changed anyways, so you are doing me a favor allowing me to be changed by someone I love." _

_"Of course my Bella, anything for you." and then he bit her. _

**One hundred years later!**

_Running down a hall in a beautiful yellow dress was a little girl who had Edward's beautiful locks, and Bella's brown eyes. Chasing her was a boy, about five years old, with Bella's hair and Edward's eyes. As they entered the parlor, they were stopped by a stunning couple. Edward and Bella stood there with two babies, one in each of their arms. One was a boy, and one was a girl. _

_As they scolded the children lightly, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and their children, and a tall stunning man in his early twenties with Bella's brown hair, and eye's that were changing from blood red to the golden shade. _

_"Brian I am so glad you could make it." Bella said happily, handing the baby boy over to her younger brother. "I have missed you so much, how is the palace?" _

_"Wonderful Bella, but everyone misses you dearly. They send their regards, and truly wish that you would come home." He said looking at his gorgeous nephew. _

_"Oh Brian. I am home. My home is here now. I am sorry. We have been gone for so long, and have much to catch up on, but I cannot leave this place. They have cared for me so well here Brian. I truly do miss you though. I wish that you would come visit us more often. And perhaps one day, you will even come live here with a family of your own." Bella replied looking deeply wounded._

-End Vision-

"There is another one Edward."

-Vision-

_Bella was sitting in a queen's chair. She had blood red eyes, and looked miserable. Sitting to her right was a young man about twenty years in age, and also had blood red eyes. His hair was the same color as Bella's and he had some of the same features as her. _

_"Milord, milady. The Cullen family has called upon you. They wish to enter and speak with you." said a servant, who was still human. _

_After seeing her nod once, the man said, "Let them enter, but warn them that we are not doing so on good circumstances." _

_The servant bowed and exited the room. A few minutes later, the Cullen family entered the great room. "Lady Bella, Lord Brian. It is a great honor to be in you presence." Carlisle said strongly. _

_"What have you come here for?" Brian asked sternly adding a growl at the end. "We are not letting you in on happy circumstances. Last time either of us had heard from you, it was a Lady Alice's wedding. You are not I favor this evening. Now speak quickly so that you do not trouble my sister anymore." _

_"Of course milord. We have come here seeking Lady Bella's forgiveness!" Alice said stepping forward. _

_"You do not need to seek my forgiveness. There is only one among you who needs it, but they will never get it. They have lost there chance many years ago when they decided to break my heart." Bella said standing up. By this time, Brian was trying to calm Bella down. Items in the great room were now flying across the room. "That was his choice then. If you so not as leave my sight right this instant, I will happily kill him now, and end my agony. **It is your choice!**"_

-End Vision-

"Edward no matter how hard you try to push Bella away, she will only love you more. I wish that you could truly understand that. Whether you like it or not, Bella will become a vampire even if she does not marry you. If she goes back to the life that she was stolen from, she will be miserable, and hurt, and will be a human feeder. I am sorry that I have to tell you this. I am only doing it to show you what will happen to Bella. I am trying to help her here." She said calmly, lightly touching my arm.

I was so over whelmed by what I had seen in those visions that I began to feel week even though I had just hunted. I sat down on the edge of Alice's bed, and took a deep unnecessary breath. " Alice," I asked, looking up at her, "are you sure that these are the only ways of the future. Surly there must be some other way." I said with a sigh.

She looked at me calmly and replied, "Edward, you know that this family backs you one hundred percent with whatever choice you make. We just hop that it will be the right one for both you and Bella. We are here for both of you. Please Edward; make the choice that your heart is telling you to make."

I looked up at her and nodded my head. I stood up and walked out of her room. I walked upstairs to my room, and knocked lightly. "Come in." I heard through the door and entered.

Bella was lying on my bed with her head towards the door. She was still on her stomach, and I could see through her shadowed eyes the years of pain she had endured. I could see the pain that she felt from her past whippings and the pain that she felt from secrets that had been kept from her, and the secrets that she had kept from others. In her hand she held a new book that had never been read before. "Are you ok Bella?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, of course I am. Will you thank your father for me? He got me this book. It has been too long since I had last had this book, and it was given to me by my father. It means the world to me that he thought of me in that way." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course I will. Can I talk with you?" I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Of course." She said sitting up and patting the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down next to her, and effortlessly lifted her into my lap.


	13. 11: Talks & Decisions

I sat down next to her, and effortlessly lifted her into my lap.

"Bella, my family has a secret that we have not shared with many people. I want to tell you, but I am afraid that you will be scared. I want to tell you because I want you to know fully who I am before you start falling in love with me." I said looking at her.

"Edward, it is already too late for that. I have fallen in love with you. Every part of you, even your secrets." She replied honestly. I could tell that she wasn't lying. That was what scared me the most.

"Bella, I am afraid that what I am about to tell you is not of a light matter. Bella, my family and I, meaning everyone that you have met so far, outside of the servants, we are all…" I trailed off, not able to say it.

"I am here for you when you are ready to talk Edward. I am not going anywhere. I wish I could spend ALL of ETERNITY with you!" she said almost nonchalantly.

"That's the thing Bella. You can spend all of eternity with me. I just wish that it were under different circumstances." I said sullenly.

"Edward, will you please stop beating around the bush and tell me what you came here to tell me!" Bella replied getting angry.

"Bella, my family and I are vampires!" I said quickly, almost too quickly for her ears, but she seemed to have this uncanny good hearing.

"It took you long enough to tell me!" she said sarcastically as she snuggled deeper into my embrace.

My arms loosened their hold on her as I bushed her back to see her face. "What do you mean 'It took me long enough.'?" I asked completely taken by what she had just said.

"Edward, I have known since you and your father bought me that you were vampires. But I figured that you didn't want me spilling your secret to any one, so I just left it alone." She said with a hint of humor in her tone.

"How did you know? None of our other servants know what we are, so how could you have known that we are vampires? And why are you not running away screaming? Are you not scared of us?"

"Of course I am not scared of you Edward. I was more scared of my great aunt than I ever will be of you and your family. In my family, when you become the next queen or king, you are changed into a vampire. The only difference though, is what kind of vampire you will become. You see Edward; the royal families are human feeders. I was not afraid of you because you are nothing like my family back home. You feed on animals, not humans, and I respect that of you. I truly hope that you are not afraid of me now." She said nervously looking away from me.

I looked at her in complete awe. Here is the love of my life, and she has gone through so much, yet she was only eighteen years old. How could I have fallen for such a beautiful angel? I didn't deserve her, yet here she was offering herself to me. "Bella, there are some things that I need to explain to you." I said cupping her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "You see Bella, sometimes when humans are changed into vampires; they receive special gifts or talents. But a vampire that is born tends to have a hire possibility of getting a power." I said pausing to let what I had just said. I dropped my hands from her face and picked up her hands, bringing one to my lips to kiss it. "Well, two out of the three children that Esme, my mother, gave birth to had a gift. I am one of those children. I am able to read the thoughts of all other creatures, but I cannot read that of royalty, which is why I was never able to hear your thoughts. Alice was the other child to have been born with a gift. She has visions. And with my gift, I am able to see the visions that she has the same way that she sees them."

"Edward" Bella asked, putting a finger to my lips to get me to pause for her question. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Bella, Alice just had two visions back to back about you. She showed them to me because she wanted me to make the right choice about whether or not to pursue you. But after much debate with my inner self, I have finally made my decision." I leaned back so that I was lying on my bed with Bella on top of me. And then I kissed her. I kissed her passionately, like it was the last thing I would ever be able to do. I felt her tongue like the bottom of my lip and I granted her entrance. I gasped in surprise by the feeling of her tongue in my mouth. It was so warm in contrast to my cold one. I moaned as she roamed her hands up and down my chest.

I lightly pushed her up, and sat up with her, not taking my eyes from her stunning brown eyes. "I am sorry Bella. We have to stop." When I saw a small pout cross her lips I said, "It's not that I want to stop love, but we cannot continue this until your back is better. I am afraid that I would hurt you if this were to continue now." I said sadly when I saw that the pout was still on her lips, I lightly kissed her, kissing away that frown from her beautiful features. I continued to kiss her lightly as we sat on my bed talking.

(AN: I was going to stop here, but I figured that that would just be mean to give you such a short chapter, so here's the rest of the chapter.)

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_

"You must eat. If you don't, I will be forced to tell your aunt. Please eat. I do not want to see them force you to eat. You cannot keep torturing yourself like this. It isn't your fault." A young woman of about twenty-one said. She had long black hair, and baby blue eyes.

"I can't Lily. I just feel so lost. I don't know if she is alive or not, and they wont seem to tell me either. Please, you must tell them that I ate. I just need to know that she is safe and alive!" the young man replied. He was about sixteen years of age, and was strong lean and well built. He had dirty blond hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Brian," Lily, the woman, replied, "You know that if you don't eat, they will know, even if I tell them that you did. Please for your sister's sake, eat. You must have your strength up when the time comes to find her. The queen knows that she is alive, but also knows that she does not want to come home to this life style. She has made other plans for herself, and will never accept out ways. Please Brian for Bella eat you food."

* * *

I know that you guys want longer chapters, and I am trying. But, if you want me to update quickly, then you will have to give me a break on long chapters. I am doing my best.

ENJOY!


	14. 12: Getting to Know You

We left off with a place jump, and now we have another place jump, and we are now back with the Cullen family.

_EPOV_

Bella had once again fallen asleep in my arms. Her back was still very tender, and she still needed the ointment spread over her flesh wounds. Today there was nothing planned for either of us, like usual, and I planned to use the time to get to know her better. I sat in the window seat with the blinds drawn to keep the sun out of the room. I was on the opposite side of the room from Bella, and watched as she slept peacefully. At around nine am, Bella began to stir.

"Good morning love!" I said walking to the side of the bed. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked beautiful, even with her hair spread all over the pillow. "I have a special plan for us this morning, so you need to get up and get ready." I said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Ok… but you are going to have to leave for a little bit while I get ready… you know, those human moments" she said sarcastically.

About an hour later, Bella walked out of the bathroom ready for our expedition. "So," she asked casually as we walked side by side, "where are you taking me on such a glorious day?" we continued to walk for a while before I answered her.

"There is this special spot that I would like to show you. It is in the woods, so you will need to be very careful, alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes of course. But why would you want to take me into the darkness when it is so beautiful here in the sun?" she said laughing as she twirled around in the sun like a little girl. I smiled when I saw the shine in her eyes, I couldn't quite place it, but it was somewhere between love, happiness and contentment.

"You will just have to wait and see now wont you?" I said playfully.

"Come on Edward. Come play with me in the sun. Why are you so afraid of the sun? I know that you won't melt. That is such a funny rumor don't you think?"

"I just like it better in the shade silly Bella. Surly you would have figured that out by now. I mean after all, you have watched me quite a lot when you were doing your work in the yard, and thought no one was watching." I laughed as I saw her blush. I don't think I would ever get tired of seeing her blush like that. It always made me feel more human in more ways than one.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she said defensively. "I have never strayed from my chores. I would never do such a thing as stair at a master. I know better than to do something of the sort." She said a little wounded. She was now walking ahead of me, not looking at me, and I could tell that I had just touched upon a very sore subject.

I grabbed her hand and stopped walking, forcing _MY Bella_ to face me. As soon as her body was against mine, I caught her lips in mine and kissed her. "I am sorry Bella!" I said sincerely. "I did not know how hard that subject was for you to talk about. I will remember that in the future. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked looking away from her.

_BPOV_

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked looking away from me.

"How could you ask such a thing," I asked cupping his face and forcing him to look at me. "When you know that I will always forgive you without question? Its like you said Edward, you could not have known that it was such a touchy subject for me. A lot has happened, " I said, starting to walk with Edward's in mine, "since that awful day my parents were killed. It is very hard ok?"

"I am sorry Bella" he said keeping my pace easily. As we continued to walk farther and farther into the forest surrounding his house, I began to wonder where he was taking me. Suddenly, I felt his hand pull on mine, and when I looked back at him, I saw that her was no longer walking, but just standing there and looking at me.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. "What is it Edward?"

"I am just wondering if I have made the right choice." He said looking down at the ground.

Again, I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "Edward, I love you, and you love me. Never doubt that. Please? For me?" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Of course I will always question it Bella, but I know that I have made the right choice. Now come on, I still want to show you this place." He said sweeping me up into his arms bridle style and running like only vampires could. We reached our destination a few seconds later, I guessed because we stopped running, and he put me down, grabbing my waist when I started to fall. "Sorry!" he said looking into my eyes. "I should have warned you before I took off like that."

"It's fine." I said looking back, deeper into his eyes than I had in a while. "Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked looking around, still seeing nothing but trees.

"I wanted to show you why we never opened up the house when it's sunny outside. I wanted you to see why you have never seen us in the Sun." he said looking down sheepishly.

We walked a few more steps, and then I saw it. A beautiful meadow that was surrounded by trees. It was deep within the forest, so no human could find it without getting lost. The sun was shining brightly into the little field. I walked out into the center and started to turn in circles. After a few too many turns, I collapsed to the ground laughing at how it felt to be so free in this small meadow. I looked up to call Edward over to me, but I could not see him anywhere.

"Edward?" I asked scared that he had left me.

"I am right here Bella." He said, and I could just make out his shadow, still hiding in the shade of the trees.

"Come join me, please Edward?" I asked pleadingly. "I am not scared of you or what will happen to you when you enter the sun. I am actually quite curious." I said standing up. I started to walk over to him when he stopped me.

"No Bella. Stay where you are. I will come to you." and he did. Slowly he exited the forest into the tiny meadow. The instant the sun hit his skin; it looked like he was made up of millions of tiny little diamonds. The sun reflected off of his skin in all different directions, in all different colors.

"Edward!" I said in a tiny whisper, to afraid to break the silence. He looked amazing, and I was afraid that even the tiniest of whispers would break him. Slowly he walked towards me, and as soon as he reached me, he grabbed me up into one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had. I knew then that this was the man that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. "I love you Edward!" I said, shocking not only Edward, but myself as well.

Edward swept me up into his arms, and sat down there in the middle of the meadow. After a few minutes of kissing, and letting our tongues dance together, Edward broke away from my lips and trailed kisses across my jaw to the skin just under my earlobe. He started to suck on that very sensitive skin, and earned a very pleasurable moan from me. After a few more minutes of this, he planted one last kiss on my lips and then lay back on the grass, pulling me on top of him.

"Bella, I know that it is a very sensitive subject for you, but could you please tell me what happened to you between the night that you were kidnapped to when I bought you?" he asked cautiously holding me firmer to his chest when he felt a sob rack my body.

"Please Edward; don't make me talk about that. Please, anything other than that." I said, sobs racking my body harder.

"Bella you can trust me. You know that. I just want to help you. I think that if you were to talk about this, it will help you in the long run. Please Bella, do this for me." He said kissing me softly on the forehead. He wiped away a tear that was falling down my cheek, and kissed another one off. "Start at the very beginning Bella, that night you were kidnapped" he said soothingly.

"Well, my family and I had been sitting in our parlor enjoying each others company. My father had just gotten back from another one of his trips, and had brought me back a book and my brother toy soldiers for his birthday. Our nanny, Mrs. Copperplate had come into the room and told my brother and me that it was time for bed. We walked upstairs and I gave my brother a kiss goodnight. After being helped into my nightgown I feel asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being awaken my bedchamber maid, Lily.

"I had no idea what was going on. She was shouting that they were coming and that they were raiding the house. The next thing I knew, there were three men that were barging into my room. I threw myself in front of Lily and told her to go get my brother. I told her that her only responsibility was to get my brother safely away from the house. She used the secret door that was built between my room and my brothers to go get him.

"I still am not sure to this day if he is alive or not, but I can only hope that she got him out of there safely." I paused to take a deep breath and sat up.

_EPOV_

She sat up and took a deep breath. Looking away from me, she continued. "I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know who those me were that had just entered my room. Before I knew what was going on, two of the men grabbed me and threw me on the bed. There was one on each side of me holding me down. Every time I struggled against them, their grip got tighter and tighter. I was quickly losing feeling in both of my arms." She paused to take a deep shaky breath. Before continuing she stood up and faced the opposite side of the meadow. "The third man, he was a lot shorter and plumper than the other two men, walked over to the bed. He took off all of his clothes before climbing on top of me. He said that I had been a very bad girl, and that I deserved to be punished.

"He started ripping off my clothes and he… he… please don't make me say it! Please!!!" she said starting to fall to the ground. I caught her before she hit the ground and held her close in my hands.

"Shh. Bella, it's alright. You are safe here. No one is going to take you away. I Promise!" I said stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down. "Bella," I said soothingly, "I know that it is hard for you, but you must tell me."

"I can't! I can't tell you. You will look at me differently. You won't want me anymore!" she cried trying to get away from me.

I held her tight to my chest and let her small fragile fists hit my chest. "Bella, you know that's not true! I love you Bella and I would never be able to look at you differently no matter what happened to you. Please Bella, tell me. Please do it for me love?"

After a few minutes of silence Bella took another shaky breath and continued. "He raped me." She said almost to low for even my extra sensitive hearing to catch. "And that wasn't the last time either. I was his personal slave for almost three years." She had stopped crying by now, but there was something wrong. It was like she didn't feel anymore. She had this stoned expression on her face, and her voice was monotone. "I was kidnapped from my house when I was fifteen. I am now eighteen. For three years I was his prostitute. And if I didn't do something right, he wiped me. Not all of those scars on my back are from the last whipping I received from your guard. Most of them are from him. He whipped me into the slave that I am. He even sold me to some of the guards that he had.

"I was passed around among the slave guards. When he finally got tired of me, he threw me in with the other slaves. They stayed away from me. They were told that I was a disease and that if they touched me, no one would ever buy them. Do you see now why I didn't want to tell you?" she asked starting to cry again. "I am filthy, unclean, and unholy. Whatever you want to call me, I am it."

She pushed against me and finally broke out of my grasp. She got up and started running away. I just sat there in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. She was so broken, so distraught. Finally realizing what had just happened, I got up and ran after her. She hadn't gotten very far, and when I found her she was starting to fall. The look on her face showed me that she was prepared for the contact of the fall, but I caught her. I caught her in my arms, and swept her up carrying her back through the forest bridle style.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and laid her head against my shoulder. I began to sing. It was the lullaby that I had started writing for her. It was _my_ Bella's lullaby. She drifted off to sleep in my arms, and when I finally reached the safety of my room, I laid down on the bed with her, holding her tight to my chest.

* * *

Hey guys. I think I was finally able to write you a long chapter. I am working on the next chapter now. It should be up soon. I hope you liked this chapter.

ENJOY!

please R&R

bellaswancullen


	15. 13: Surprises

Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Last year at this time was the end of my senior year of high school, and now I am in college, and the work load has become pretty heavy. I will try not to let it take so long next time. Hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW!!!

-bellaswancullen

* * *

She drifted off to sleep in my arms, and when I finally reached the safety of my room, I laid down on the bed with her, holding her tight to my chest.

_BPOV_

As the weeks passed, Edward and I grew closer and closer. It was now three weeks since that sunny day in the meadow. _Our_ meadow. It sounded so great. Today had been yet another cloudy day, and I decided that it was time to try and move our relationship a little farther forward. I know that Edward still had to get over the fact that I know about all of them and that I wasn't afraid of them or anything, but he was just taking way to long!

"Bella!" Came the sing song voice of the pixie I have come to know and love.

"Good morning Alice! How are you today?"

"I am absolutely fantastic. I had the best vision about five minutes ago, and I have come to help you get ready."

"Alice!" I whined as she pulled me off of the bed. I winced slightly, still a little sore from the whipping. It had been one of the worst I had ever received. "What did you see Alice?" but she wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't even answer the question.

"Don't worry Bella" she said happily. "You will absolutely love what is happening today, but…, I am not going to tell you what I saw. That would just ruin the surprise!" Alice replied as she pulled a beautiful dress over my head. _Wait… when did she undress me in the first place? Damn vampires!_ I asked myself as I observed the reflection in the mirror.

The dress was a strapless white dress with blue accents along the bodice and the trim of the skirt. It also had a wrap around white shawl. The bodice of the dress was tight until the waist where it flared out into a full skirt.

"Alice? Really?" I asked. "Why do I have to wear this type of dress?"

"Bella," Alice replied. "You look beautiful in this dress, and this is the dress that I saw you in in the vision." Alice continued as she did my hair, and applied the makeup. "Don't worry, nothing will go wrong today. Everything will go smoothly and you will not fall once." Alice finished the way that only Alice could, bouncing around the room.

"Alice can't you just tell me what is going on? You know that I hate surprises!" I said trying to give Alice a death glare, but failing miserably.

"Bella, she cannot do that. If she were to tell you, then it would no longer be a surprise now would it?" I heard the velvety voice that filled my waking moments and my dreams. "Now then, Bella, we have a very busy day ahead of us, so why don't we head out?" Edward said as he walked to my side and laid my hand in the nook of his arm.

I was stunned. What was he planning to do? "Edward?" I asked, looking up at him.

He just smiled down at me as he led me into the back yard. We walked for a little while, walking along the edge of the lake. "Have I told you how lovely you look?" Edward asked as we continued walking.

"No, I don't think you have said that yet today." I said with a slight blush creeping up my neck and cheeks.

Edward leaned down and lightly kissed the top of my head. "You look absolutely beautiful today Bella. You're always beautiful." He said as he continued to lead me towards the forest.

We continued walking for a little longer around the lake. The sun came out a couple of times, but mostly hid behind the clouds. After about an hour of walking Edward led me into the forest. "Bella, I have two surprises for you today. I will give you mine first." Edward said after a couple minutes. I then noticed that we had arrived at the meadow, _our_ meadow.

"Edward what are you talking about? You know that I really don't like surprises. Will you please tell me what is going on?" I said, looking back and forth between him and our meadow. Then I saw it… There in the middle of our meadow was a blanket. On the blanket sat a basket. "Edward," I said my voice barely above a whisper, "Did you set up a picnic for us?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes Bella. You are very special to me and I wanted to do something special, just the two of us." He said as he led me towards the picnic blanket.

"That is so sweet of you Edward."

We sat down on the blanket and enjoyed a nice lunch together. We talked about the family, and how my relationship with each of them had gotten stronger over the last few weeks. Edward was sitting behind me, and I was leaning against his chest when the sun decided to come out from behind the clouds. It felt warm against the cool breeze, and I could feel Edward shift behind me.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him. He had an easy smile on his lips, and pure joy in his eyes.

"I am fine my sweet Bella. However, there is something that I would like to ask you." He said, his voice dropping an octave.

"All right." I said, turning around and kneeling in-front of him. He stood, and I looked at him a little confused. He helped me up so that I was standing in-font of him. He dropped to one knee, and my eyes widened. "Edward?"

He put his icy cold finger to my lips, sufficiently silencing me. "Bella, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Your mind is what drew me to you, but now that I have gotten to know you, it is a small factor in the large picture. You are a sweet caring and gentle person. You are the picture perfect woman that I have always dreamed to have beside me, and the perfect woman that I want to carry my children. Bella, you complete me and fill that part of my heart that has always been empty. Will you make me the happiest person on earth? Will you marry me?"

I was speechless… "Edward, I… I…" I looked deep into his eyes, and saw only truth and honesty. I loved this man with all of my heart, and he completed me. "Yes." I said pulling him up to me. "Yes Edward, I will marry you!"

He picked me up and spun me around. He was laughing his beautiful laugh that always made me laugh in the end. When he finally put me down, we were both laughing and I had tears running down my cheeks. Edward leaned in and kissed them away. "I have one more surprise for you, my beautiful Bella." Edward said as he lightly kissed me on the lips.

"There is nothing else in the world that I could want right now. You make me happy." I said as I saw him look over my head.

"I believe you; however, this is not just for you. He has actually been looking for you for a long time, and I was finally able to locate him." Edward said cryptically as he turned me around. When I was fully turned, my back pressed against Edward's chest, I looked at the boy, no the man, in front of me.

"Brian?" I said, taking a sharp breath in.

"Bella." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Brian." I said, even more tears falling down my cheeks as I ran towards my brother. I leapt into his arms and unsurprisingly he caught me. Although he was a year younger than me, he had grown quite tall, and was very muscular. "Brian. I missed you so much. What happened to you after the raiders came? I told Lily to take care of you."

"I know. Bells. Lily told me everything. I am so sorry. Lily took me to Grandma. I have been living there with the fear that my older sister was dead all these years. I know that mom and dad are dead. But what happened to you?" Brian said as he set me back on the ground, but didn't let go of me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me talk about it." I said looking away from my brother, the pain hitting me like a ton of rocks.

"It's ok Bells. You don't need to talk about it. So, you are engaged, huh?" he said smiling over at Edward.

"Oh Brian, the Cullen's are amazing. Edward has been so great to me."

"I know Bella. Edward asked me for your hand after he set up the meeting for us. I am so happy for you Bella. Mom and dad would approve. Grandmother may not be too happy, but she can go throw a fit. If you are happy, then I am happy, and that is all that matters once she dies."

I looked at him confused when he said that. "What do you mean Bry?"

"Grandmother is sick and is dying. You were supposed to be the next in line for the thrown, but it has been handed over to me now. I am to be the new king in a few years. if you are happy, then I will not call you back to court, however," he said, now looking at Edward, "if I hear one rumor of her unhappiness, I will immediately pull her back to court, and not allow her to ever be with you again. From what I hear, your sister has already had such a vision, so it is in your best interest to keep my sister happy." Brian said in a more commanding tone than I had ever heard from him.

"I will never intentionally hurt her, and if I ever did, I would make your life easy, and kill myself for you." Edward said, walking up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey… this is supposed to be a happy time. I am engaged, and I have my brother back. Let us not talk of deaths right now. Let us go back to the house and celebrate!" I said as I turned in my brothers arms and hugged Edward to me.


End file.
